Cassiel's Cry
by Amoara
Summary: My name is Edward Cullen I'm 30 years old, Doctor who fell inlove with Isabella Marie Swan 18 who believed that her father was save from a horrific accident because she pledge herself to be a Nun just to save her father.
1. Preface

"You cannot have her Son please let her go" Carlisle said looking at his Son with a very sad eyes. He knew better how Edward love Bella from the first he set his eyes on her and it was hurting him. At 30 Edward never believed in Love but Science not until he set his eyes on a particular girl in the hospital church crying and praying to God to save her father. Every now and then he was watching her from a distance because she was just 17 years old at the time. Without Bella's knowing that somebody's is loving her deeply and just waiting for the right time. And now that Bella is 18 a huge reality crushing my Son, now that Charlie told us that her baby girl committed herself to be God's wife just to save him..


	2. Chapter 1

All characters named on this story was belong to our beloved SM, but this story is mine so stay with me people.

**CHAPTER 1 – Cassiel the Crying Angel**

"Paging Dr. Carlisle code red in Operating Room. Paging Dr. Carlisle code red in Operating Room" I keep on hearing the same code red upon exit to my car. In Forks Hospital the doctors and nurses uses code for every situation depends on how critical the situation is, I know these because I'm one of the Doctors. My Name is Edward Anthony Cullen the second son of Carlisle Cullen. Both I and my Father are working as doctors at Forks General Hospital. My Father is the chief doctor and never attained any other activities in the hospital, but today is not an ordinary day because my father never had been called in the OR for the last 9 years.

I ran as fast as I could while putting my coat, I know code red is a very sensitive and critical cases and as far as I'm concern since I've been here at the hospital for almost 8 years now this code was never been called out. "Angela. Angela!" I saw her past me running faster than I am. "Why code red? What happen?" she's one of the few nurses who didn't ogling me so we became good friends.

"There's an accident" she paused "It was horrible" she told me. I can sense how afraid she is and I am too.

"Who?" I asked quickly and motion her to get in the elevator.

"Chief Swan. Charlie Swan. The the the chief of police" she replied squeezing her hand tightly .

"I know him I know the Chief Swan. Stop being nervous. Concentrate Nurse Ang" my nature of being a doctor took over so I reminded her to take a deep breath and clear her mind. At times like this we need to focus because lives depend on us. She just nodded and smile.

Upon reaching the 7th floor which where the code red carry out, I saw another doctor. "Dr. Ivan good morning" I nod at him.

"Dr. Cullen thank God you are here. Come with me" there is urgency on his voice and I followed him on the OR. As practiced, we went to washroom first to clean our hands, change our shoes and cloths.

As we enter to the OR I saw doctors and nurses gathered to save the chief Swan's life.

"Scalpel" I heard my dad. "Lancet" I never saw my father doing this thing and I know at these moment that he was trying hard to save the man's life. And I hope that he will succeed because I don't want to see my father fail. He loves his career, he value life. He will do everything in his power to save one.

"Edward?" I felt someone put his hand on my shoulder so I looked up to Ivan.

"We need to talk to the Daughter" I furrowed my brows. "Why the daughter?"

"Chief doesn't have anyone but the daughter" he claps his hands on my shoulder and leaved the operating room. I followed him outside and went to the Nurse desk.

"Nurse Stanley. Did anyone contact the chief Swan's daughter about what happen?" Ivan asked

"Yes Dr Ivan we already did. As a matter of fact she's here already" she said with her disgusting smile. Jessica Stanley is one of the many nurses who used to flirt to every doctors in this hospital along with Tanya, Lauren and Irina. But we are smarter than they thought we are. We don't want to get infected to whatever parasite they have in their body and beside I never believed in love. I know the fact that love doesn't exist. What we are feeling is a choice, we hurt, we feel hungry, cry because that was our brain telling us. It was all manufactured.

"Where is she then?" This time I asked her. I never talked to Stanley and her so called friends, if I needed something it was always Ang or Melody I approached.

"She ummm" she look around and found nothing.

"I heard that the chief's daughter is a very religious girl" "Can you go to the chapel Edward sees if she's there? I needed to stay here in case they need me" He said asking my approval. I nodded my head and begun to walk.

As I walk closer to the small chapel located at the far corner I heard a small girl's voice, I can't hear her saying but i know she was crying and talking. I walked carefully to the open chapel and saw a girl kneeling on the image of Jesus, hands clap together murmuring something. Is this the Chief's daughter? I asked myself, she was so small. They say she was 17, but if I'm not mistaken the girl was only 5'1" tall so small compare to my 6' height. I heard her cry once more and I walked closer but this time I inform her with my presence. She looked up at me and at that moment I feel like I couldn't breathe. I saw an angel in front of me, the most beautiful angel that I could ever imagine. Her eyes filled with tears her face was sad and longing. I don't know what to do. I can't even move my feet, I can't feel my tongue. I was mesmerized with this girl. That moment I know I feel love because my heart beats faster just looking at he, I fell inlove with this young girl. Love that for 30 years of my life believed that never existed. But now I don't know. All my arguments are crushing all of a sudden.

I saw Isabella wipe her tears and come closer to me. "You're a doctor right? I am Bella, the chief's daughter. Is he okay? Is he safe? Out of danger?" she said pleading me to say Yes, but I cannot do that. Not yet, until my father's announcement so I said "I ummm.." I cleared my throat, not smart to begin but who blame me? I'm talking to an angel.

"They still on the OR Bella and we don't know yet the condition, but my father, Carlisle and the other doctors are doing their best to save your father." I finally found my voice but my eyes never leave hers. I wanted to touch her face, grabbed her to my chest and hug her tight to feel her pain. But I remain standing.

"I know.." she bit her lip and my heart race went crazy. "I'm sorry for all the questioning, I just.." cry " wanted to be with my dad, I wanted to see him. You see doctor, I love my father so much. He's the only one that I've got and I can't lose him" She was crying but tried to hold her tears.

"Edward" I said fast.

She looked up at me again.

"My name is Edward"

"But you are a doctor right?"

"Yes I am, but you can call me Edward." She just nod.

"Why you looking for me Ed…ward?" God she's so innocent so fragile.

"I came here just to make sure that you're doing fine. I know your hurting and needed so I came here to check on you."

"I see.. Thank you."

"Would you like to eat with me Bella?" My word is faster than my mind. Never a doctor asks for her patients or any relatives to eat with them. As much as possible we distance ourselves. We can't put emotions on our patients or relative because it was hard to decide if it's needed.

"I'm not hungry, thank you though Edward. But I wanted to stay here till they finished the operation." She said No, my heart hurt and sad but I understand.

"Sure." "I will get to you once it's done." And I leave her in peace and left my heart in her.


End file.
